Exemption 2: The Great Plant Goo Heist
WARNING!!!!!!!!!: If it gets cut off, this notice will appear again. When it's finished, I'll delete this part in all the fanfics for the series. Okay it's ready now. Here I go... UPDATE1B: Changed your character age (user name template that says your name except if you are guest, which is ) to ???? years old. If it isn't that in Part 1, I did not get to that part yet :( Cast From episode 1 (crossed out means dead): * : (Whatever you are, he's in love with Laura) ???? years old (M) * Zomboss: Some evil zombie mastermind (i want to say alien mastermind but he's no alien), ???? years old (M) * Lyssa: Sunflower, 18 years old (F) * Thecoolguy81: A direct neighbor of Crazy Dave. Further info about his cyborg nature is classified OH WHAT AM I SAYING! Fine I'll also tell you he has a secret crush on Lyssa. (M) * The Zombies: random zombies of all types, age varies (M/F) * Polson: Laser Bean, 17 years old (M) * Crazy Dave: Who else? (M) * Lambda: Gatling Peashooter, 22 years old (M) * Ron: Bamboo Shoot, 14 years old (M) * Laura: Fire Peashooter, 15 years old (F) * Icicle: Ice Repeater (fires 2 ice peas at once), 18 years old (F) * Kitty (Princess Kitty): Sunflower, about around 10 years old (i got this all from a picture) (F) Also now with: * Mummy Zombie, ???? years old * Purple Flag Zombie (Flag Zombie with a Purple flag. Brain is still the same color) * Major Coneage (Coneage=Carnage, but cone related. Commander of the Conehead Zombies) * Black Cat (I own one myself), 5 years old * White Cat (I don't own this type) * Thecoolguy81's zombie duplicate. SPOILER ALERT: Not nearly as strong. * Bukkit: Commander of the Buckethead zombies, 21 years old Fanfic PREVIOUSLY... Zomboss Estate (130 Shorepoint Parkway), 12:30 PM. Zomboss: Deconstruction of this thing will be hard. Grabs a chef's knife and dices the Pea Cannon. ''On second thought, that wasn't hard at all! ''He does the same thing to the Plasmic Disruptor. Ladder Zombie (without his ladder): What about the zombie goo? Zomboss: It's dead, remember? Ladder Zombie: He gets his ladder out. ''How about we steal the plant goo? Zomboss: Well that's dead too, but... If it did really get struck by a radioactive meteor... (searches this website for the Plant Goo fanfic) Yep, that happened, so it's worth a shot! Chapter 2: NOT in a Sleep Mode '''Same as above but at 1:00AM.' Major Coneage: Rrrrg this is one heavy crate that's got to let off on the brains! Coneheads, give me a hand here! The coneheads come over and start pushing the crate along with Coneage. In the lab... Zomboss: Ha ha ha! Thanks zombies! Now to dump it into my destructo goo of infinite destruction and-- BOOOOOOM! Zomboss: QUIET DOWN AND STOP PUNCHING HOLES IN THE ROOF, MUMMY ZOMBIE! Mummy Zombie (in a zombot): He stoops down to look at zomboss. ''Sorry, I couldn't help it. ''And now the crate blows open, Thecoolguy81 and Crazy Dave fly out. Thecoolguy81: Preps Ion Cannon and aims at Zomboss. ''Let my friends go or you die! Zomboss: ''Presses button to flip a wall panel with Lyssa taped on it. '''KILL ME AND YOUR GIRL DIES!!!!!!!' Thecoolguy81: What... how... did you... know... that... I had a... crush?!? Crazy Dave: He's 'CRAAAAZY, that's how. Thecoolguy81: Stop saying everyone's crazy or I shoot TWO people. Zomboss: I am. Thecoolguy81: Powers gun down. ''Wait, what? Zomboss: Now, Mummy Zombie! Mummy Zombie (still in a zombot): MWAHAHAHAHA! ''Grabs Thecoolguy81 and Crazy Dave. Zomboss: Throw. In. Portal. NOW. Opens portal to random prison cells. Mummy Zombie: Throws them in the portal. Thecoolguy81: Splats on the portal without going through it. ''How did that happen? Now I'M crazy. Crazy Dave: ''Splats on Thecoolguy81. Zomboss: Oops, forgot the other portal. Presses another button. Thecoolguy81 and Crazy Dave: They fall through the portal, but arrive in separate locations... Zomboss: It works. Flips wall panel back around. '''The other side of the panel, 3 hours of wiggling later. Lyssa: Rips tape off somehow. ''Okay, that's the trick. ''Presses the button marked PLANT POWER OVERRIDE. PA System: Are you sure you want to enable plant powers? It may do MASSIVE damage to the lab depending on your current prisoner count. Press the same override button again if you are sure. Lyssa does it again... The prison cells. Kitty: Busts out of prison cell with the Sunbeam from Garden Warfare. ''That was easy, why didn't I think of that at first? Oh, right. I did three times already. Icicle: STOP BLABBING AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! Polson: ''Blasts out of cell block. ''Just shoot, Icicle! '''The lab again.' PA System: BLARE BLARE BLARE BLARE BLARE... PRISON ESCAPEES... BLARE BLARE BLARE... Zomboss: Go stop them, Bukkit! Bukkit: Yes master! EXPLOSION!!! over security camera audio Chapter 4--er, I mean, Chapter 3. Sorry.: Lyssa's Escape Lyssa: Now, as for the button. Just so it can't be used again... Destroys the button. PA System: Please repair me, Zomboss... I need a button to do that! Lyssa: I'm tired of you. Destroys the PA System audio projector Zomboss: Opens the door. Fires paintball minigun. Lyssa: Fires solar flare ray ''(also from Garden Warfare).'' Zomboss: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!!!!!!! *gets killed by the sun power* Lyssa: I... did it! PA System: Code SOUP, code SOUP! Zomboss is dead!! Outside... Black Cat, White Cat, and Purple Flag Zombie: Walking across the sidewalk. ???: WANT BRAINS!!! Smashes door to lab down. To be continued... Back to Disambiguation